This disclosure relates to generating queries and, more particularly, to generating structured queries from natural language text. Many modern computer-based systems utilize an information management system such as a database management system or a relational database management system. A database management system refers to an ordered collection of data that may include objects such as schemas, tables, structured queries, reports, and the like. A structured query refers to a precise request for information from an information management system. Typically, structured queries are specified using a programming language such as Structure Query Language (SQL). SQL is a specialized programming language that is designed for managing data stored within an information management system such as a database.